Once Upon An Untold Story
by Nikoleta Chara Ashford
Summary: The story that was untold and the secrets that lies to a girl who was brought up by an abusive family who just orders her around all the time yet she was their foster daughter, Nicola Humphries. She was brought up by the Family of Richmond household with her Foster parents and siblings. Will her life change with the upcoming events in her life? I don't OWN HARRY POTTER JK is
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time when one of the most dreadful secrets left by the perished last Head-Master, Dumbledore. It was pass down and carried by Professor McGonagall was the most kept secret way before the war begun. There was a prediction that a girl will be born and should be brought to the Muggles world for it to be kept hidden for at least when the time is ready. It has been after the war that the prediction were becoming more and more visible to McGonagall's eyes.

One of the predictions was in the day the child has been given the life to Earth was when a disaster will come and they must find the child before it's to late that it can destroy the Wizarding world. Merlin, do save the child and the world. The child has been descended from the most unwanted person but who knows how'd happen. The power within her was sealed from the day she was born and that powers contained the darkest magic that everyone could possibly think of, destruction.

Nicola Humphries was on the verge of exploding in anger because her foster parents were a pain in the ass. It was like she was rather a maid than a (foster) daughter. She resides wither foster mum and dad and has two foster older and younger sister along with the oldest brother. It was nice for her to at least have on ally in the house but not really. It was between to be nice to her or just follow her sister, Carlotta Richmond.

Yes, Nicola was the only one who isn't a Richmond she insisted to use the family name that she isn't welcome. Where did she get her surname? Well she was told before 'her' parents (supposedly McGonagall they think) left her that she is to be named as Nicola Humphries and when she's old she can choose whether she uses hers or the families.

The time has now come when the people who knew about the lethal secret was take an act and do their jobs starting at the very basic... Adopting Nicola and bring her to Wizarding world and was to be in her first year at Hogwarts.

The day has yet to come... **soon**.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nicola!" Shouted the older woman. I groaned and stretched myself from the bed and stood up. Before living the bed and the room I fixed my bed and went to the bathroom washing my face and hopping to the shower. After finishing my short shower I know I've got to move quicker or else my (foster) 'mother' will erupt.

I went downstairs only seeing the whole family seated waiting for the food to be served. I went to the counter and got the already ready food that was just waiting there to be eaten. 'Can't they do this themselves? I mean it's already here ready' I thought and just shook my head letting go of the thought.

"Faster!" My 'father' demanded as I move quicker placing their food on the table before I serve myself a food. "Oh, Mum I got tennis today but I can't bring my stuff cause I will go to mall before going..." Carlotta raised a brow on me smirking. "Nicola, bring her stuff at the court later... make sure you're not late cause if you are I'll be mad." Mother scowled.

"Yes, I shall bring it later." I replied and ate my food standing as 'our' family table is only for 5 and since I am an outcast I don't belong on 'our' table. I still have to be thankful to them raising me up and enrolled me to school... I sighed quietly. After eating they just left their plates on the table and I knew it was them thinking I should do the plates... I do it everyday.

It's like I am rather the maid or servant than their 'daughter'. I pick up the dishes and wash them on the sink. Minutes later I finished them all and went to my room and changed to my uniform. While changing I heard a shout telling me to be faster.

I went down in hurry and grabbed my bag before leaving the house. "Remember to not give shame to 'my' family." Dad said to me and raised an eyebrow with a smug look and I nodded. I hopped on the car and headed for school. When we arrived lots of Carlotta and Carmine along with 'our' oldest brother Jean was greeted by their friends whilst me? I am isolated in school, the silent type, the bookworm, all that things... I was given the name 'Isolated Freak'.

Class finishes rather quickly and I stood up ready to go to the canteen to buy food. When I reached the canteen door and opened it a bucket of tomato juice fell on me making everybody who have seen the commotion laughed. Humiliated. "Aw, look at that poor little girl... Oh wait it's my sister..." Carlotta laughed hysterically. Everybody else laughed with her except one or a few others feeling sorry.  
I stood up and got my hanky and wiped myself before leaving the canteen. I clenched my feast 'You'll slip!' I thought with anger. Carlotta started chatting with her friends like nothing happened they were heading to the canteen door and voilà. She slip like magic...  
I am not too sorry for her she deserve it... 'Everybody will laugh at you' I thought again and ... instead of gasping they laughed at her. 'Karma' goes back but was it really karma? It'll be a long year ahead of me in here, I wish my life change.

Sighed.


End file.
